Crimson Archangel Volume 6
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil goes to the United States to visit a friend in order to heal himself. Note: The use of Native american in this story is just for story purposes and not a true reflection on their culture.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old Friend**

**Part 1: Meeting**

**Years ago, location unknown**

I fall to my knees in pain. I glare at the man standing before me. "Damn you Zenos," I say. "What have you done to me?" He stares at the orb in his hand.

"Curious," he says. "I was trying to take the powers of god but it seems you had another hidden power. What are you young devil?" I reach over and grab my sword. "Still have some fight in you?" I slash up and he staggers back.

"Damn it," I say. "I missed what I was aiming at." He covers his left eye with his other hand. I jump back and fall back to my knees. I start breathing heavy as I try to focus on creating a teleportation circle.

"Running?" he asks.

"We will meet again," I say. "On that day I will kill you and make you suffer. I will take back what is mine." I teleport away and arrive in a field. "I don't know this place. It seems in my haste I randomly teleported somewhere. My body hurts but it feels much more than that." I cough up blood and fall to my side. "Am I going to die here? I can't die here. I need to live for them." I pass out.

I wake up and slowly sit up. I look around and I appear to be in a tent. "Oh good you are awake," I hear someone say. I turn to the voice to see a young man standing there. "I will go get my father." A few minutes later an older man walks in with some sort of head dress.

"Hello," he says. I look him over.

"Are you native American?" I ask. He nods. "That means I am in America. I am way far out of my jurisdiction now. What have I done?" I cover my face with my hands.

"It seems you are troubled," he says. "I can sense that your spirit is broken. Something has been taken from you recently and your body is trying to adjust to the mission element." I look up at him. I stand up.

"You are strange," I say. "I am Cartil."

"You may call me Bull," he says. "Come with me." I follow him outside. I look around after my eyes adjust to the light.

"I assume I interrupted a day of celebrating your roots," I say. "It's good to remember where you come from."

"You have wise words for someone so young," he says. I sigh.

"I guess the truth is going to come out sooner or later," I say. "There was a time in my life where I was training to become a military general and studied many things. I learned a lot." I look around more as we walk. "I can see your people are very in touch with the spiritual energy of life." I smile when I see children playing.

"You are insightful young one," he says and we enter building. I can sense tension in the air and I hear arguing. "It seems they council still hasn't decided on anything." We walk closer to the arguing. We arrive in a room with a large table. He walks over and sits down at the head of the table. I lean against the wall behind him and watch everyone.

"are you sure you should bring him here?" an older woman asks.

"I agree," says the youngest looking member of the council. "We can all sense he is not human and not a good spirit." I sigh as my hair turns crimson and my eyes turn blue. "See he can change his look." Bull raises his hand and everyone quiets down.

"I know," he says. "You should also know we help anyone in need."

"That is naïve," the old woman says. I look over the many council members. I start walking around the table as Bull starts talking about tribe things. I pause when I get across from Bull. He nods and I wave my hand. The whole room gets surrounded by a barrier.

"What is this?" a young woman asks. "Why are you letting this happen?" I start laughing.

"It seems your chief is the only smart one here," I comment. "I am Cartil Gremory." My devil wings appear. "I am a devil. If you think all devils are evil then you are already doomed. There are good devils out there. Every race has its good and bad apples."

"Well said," Bull says. "I suspected you were a devil but you are something more correct?" I smile.

"You saw right through me it seems," I say. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Holy light behinds to shine around me and my devil wings fade away while getting replaced by angel wings. My angel wings then divide into 12 wings. I open my eyes. "I am a devil who also happens to be the reincarnation of God from the bible."

"This is not true," the youngest man says. "You are a deceiver." I tilt my head confused.

"That would be you," I say. "I could tell from the moment I walked into this room that you did not have the best interests of the tribe in your mind. You want to betray Bull and become chief."

"Are you going to let this outsider talk to me like that?" the young man asks.

"Let him speak," the old lady says. "I am curious about this young man."

"When you forget where you come from then you forget who you are," I say. I walk up behind the young man and place my hands on his shoulders. "I could kill you right now but I will let the council decide you fate. I am just here to watch." I walked away and stood behind Bull. I returned to normal.

"He is my honored guest," he says. "We are to treat him as family." The meeting lasted for a few more hours. Bull and I are sitting down watching the dancing around the fire. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am," I say. "This is very interesting to me. I learned a lot today. I have great respect for your people. Thank you for helping me and letting me see this. How did you figure me out so fast?"

"I can tell if a soul is wicked or not," he says. "Reading a persons soul is power I have."

"That seems like it would be useful," I say.

"It has been," he says. "Also lets say we are kindred people as well." I look at him confused and he laughs. "You will figure out it soon enough." After spending a few more days with his people while I recover I learned a lot and became an honorary member.

"It's been fun," I say. "I thank you all for treating me like family. I must return to mine now."

"I have send word to the other tribes out there that you are a friend to us all," Bull says. "Another thing Cartil." I tilt my head. "The body heals fast but a broken soul will heal slower."

"I will remember that," I say. "If you ever need anything do not hesitate to asks." I wave as I disappear.

**Part 2: Question**

**Team AxA HQ, present day**

"So Cartil has gone to the United States," Sirzechs says.

"Lotus says he went there to see a friend," Bellona says. "Cartil believes he can help him heal or set him on the right path."

"Oh little brother what is going on?" he asks himself. "why have you kept us in the dark?"

"How is Rias?" Bellona asks.

"She has stopped crying for now," he says. "They use to be so close but he has become distant from her. She feels like there twin bond is broken." He sighs. "Mother has also been very worried."

"What I do is to protect my sister," I say.

"Where are you Cartil?" he asks.

"You already know," I say. "I am nearing where my friend is. I suspect I have messed up. Please tell sister to not worry. I will return to normal soon enough."

"We will try to keep them away from you," he says.

"I suspect the Greeks will not bother me anymore," I say. "Hera will make sure of it. If you plan to track me down Bellona maybe you should visit your daughter first."

"Cartil," she says.

"I know," I say. "I always have. I must go now."

**Part 3: Friends**

**United states minutes later**

I walk through this familiar place and go into the main building. I hear talking in another room. I blink into that room and hide in the shadows. I see Bull talking to his children. He stops talking and look at my direction. "It's been awhile my friend," he says. "Why are you in the shadows?"

"I need your help again Bull," I say and step out of the shadows. My broken form is now on display. My angel wings are nothing but bone. My hair has turned jet black. I look sickly and other aspects of my body look in worse shape.

"This is not good," Bull says. "Get the healers." His children nod. "I can see your soul is whole but broken. What did you do Cartil?"

"I messed up," I say. "I wanted more power to protect those I love. I rushed all my experiments on myself without testing them completely. The side affect has created a virus that is killing my DNA. I am dying and every time I lose my cool it speeds up." He walks over to me.

"Son to get the healers," he says and his son leaves. He takes my arm and sighs. "It seems your body can't heal anymore. We need to help you quickly." His son returns with the healers and they walk over to me. I watch them as look over my body. They are talking in a language I don't understand.

"Father will be okay?" one his daughters asks.

"I am not sure," he says. "I have never seen this much damage to the body and spirit." He watches the healers and I sigh. The healers turn to him and talk to him. He nods. "It seems your recent battle had a massive negative affect. Your power turned on you instead of being unleashed." I close my eyes and focus. After a few minutes I change back to my normal appearance. "It has affected your magic as well."

"I will explain," I say. "Just not here. I think we need to go back to the cave." He nods and he turns to his children.

"Prepare a party and rations for the trip," he says. "This will be a long trip Cartil so you need to rest." I shake my head.

"I will be fine," I say. "I just need a place to silence to meditate." I leave the building and head to a quiet place near the village that is in the middle of the forest. I sit down and cross my legs. I begin to focus. I gather the chi around me and start trying to heal my body. After awhile I hear footsteps come up to me.

"We are ready to head out," Bull says. I nod. I open my eyes and stand back up. We head back to the village. We get into the carriage. "The car would be faster but it would attract too much attention."

"Whatever you feel that is best my friend," I say. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes. We begin to move.

"How is your family?" he asks.

"Fine," I say. "They are probably worried about me. I do not blame them I left suddenly after what I did to Olympus. I reached a point of weakness and darkness I never want to fall to again."

"I heard about some of that," he says. "We have heard about all of your victories. It's a shame that you kind find peace."

"Strength breeds conflict," I say. "I don't help it really. My paranoia of a vision of the future as caused me to do so much stupid things. I push away people close to me because I don't want them to burden what I have to." I laugh. "I returned early to pull some of the burden off of Issei only to end up taking it all."

"Sometimes we are the only ones who can do what must be done," he says. "That is the price of having the power to change things."

"I hope one day that I won't be doing this alone," I say. "I get lonely doing all this by myself." I look outside and sigh. "This place has so much beauty that needs to be protected."

"I believe things will get better," he says. "First step is healing you then we can deal with the preparing for the future." The carriage stops and I sigh. "A simple check point, don't worry about it." He gets out and starts talking with someone. I grab my phone and call someone.

"Cartil?" Yin asks. "What is going on?"

"I am visiting a friend," I say. "We are trying to heal me. I am worried it will fail so I am making you the new leader of Team AxA."

"Why?" he asks.

"I believe you will make the team better," I say. "I am sorry I have been a bad friend to you. I hope one of these days you will forgive me." Before he tries to speak I hang up the phone and shut it off. I sigh and look out the window again.

"Everything is settled," he says as he comes back in. "We will move shortly."

"That is nice," I say.

**Part 4: Prey**

**Unknown location, present time**

"It seems our time to strike is soon," Set says.

"With Cartil in his weakened state he will be perfect prey," Loki says.

"It is a shame he didn't break Olympus completely," Anubis says. "If we take out Cartil now then we will just finish the job. Loki, gather the rest of us. We shall follow Cartil to America and kill him now."

"What of his family?" Loki asks.

"We shall wait until he is dead before attacking them," Anubis says. "Now let us prepare for the up coming battle."

**Part 5: Reflection**

**Unknown Location in the United States, hours later**

We arrive outside a cave and they start making camp. I sigh. "Are you nervous?" Bull asks.

"Yes," I say. "The last time I was here it nearly broke me more. This time I am scared that this will break me completely."

"You will do fine," he says. "You will need to take all the time you need." I nod and walk into the cave. I continue down the hall until I reach a waterfall in the center of the cave. I walk into the pool and sit on the rock. I close my eyes and relax.

"It's been awhile," God says.

"Yes," I say. "The last time we talked was the last time I was here. Unlike that time I am a different kind of broken."

"Yes you are," Lucifer says. "But this time you have us as well."

"Its good too see the wish in person," Leviathan says.

"A kind and strong person he certainly is," Asmodeus says.

"He is impress that is for sure," Beelzebub says.

"The united will of us all," God says.

"Well I guess its truth time," Lucifer says. "We wanted to end the war after dealing with the red and white dragons but we had no idea to stop it."

"We regret that it took so much loss to do it," Leviathan says. "Issei and you have done so much to bring peace to world. We thank you for that."

"Now onto to the healing," Beelzebub says. "You threw caution to the wind in your search for power."

"I wanted to protect the world," I say. "I wanted to protect my family."

"It's a wonderful goal," Lucifer says. "But it's not realistic. One always comes at the cost of the other one. One day you will have to make a choice."

"There is no choice," I say. I open my eyes and look around at them. "I will protect both. Anything less would be a failure." Lucifer smiles and nods at me.

"What is this?" God says and we look at the waterfall. "It seems the spirits here want to show you something." I watched as an image appears. My eyes go wide.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It seems to be your birth," Lucifer says. I can only watch and listen.

"A lovely girl," father says.

"Little Rias," mother says. "You are so beautiful." Mother then winches in pain.

"There seems to be another baby coming," the doctor says. I am watching my own birth. I come out glowing bright yellow. "It seems this child is admitting holy light. I can't even hold him anymore." I watch as he sets me on a table. "This is strange that a devil is emitting holy light. It is hurting us. We need to cover the child up."

"This is a major surprise," Father says. "Another baby and one that emits holy light, this is very interesting. We must keep this a secret." The image changes to mom holding sister while looking into a room. I can see myself in the room. I can see mother crying.

"Its okay mother," brother says. "You will be able to hold him some day." My body begins to shake. "He is a unique child; if this got out we would be in danger."

"I wish I could hold my baby boy," mother says. "I know that. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I don't know what to do right now." I can hear sister start crying. "I know you miss your twin brother. I understand how you feel."

"We are going to have to hide his identity," brother says. "We will also need to create a story like he is an orphan that you took in." I see mother look at sister and then at brother. She nods at him. I can see the pain in her eyes. I begin to cry. She turns back to looking in the room as brother leaves.

"One of these days I will be able to hold you," she says.

"Why are they showing me this?" I ask. "This is painful."

"I am not sure myself," God says. "Could be that they are trying to show you the hardships your mother went through so you don't take risks." The image flickers to a child me running around playing with sister and Sona. I can see mother in the background. I see Grayfia walk up behind her.

"Do you have any idea how hard is for me to not hug Cartil?" mother asks.

"I assume it's very painful my lady," Grayfia says. "Hopefully one day the world will know the truth and then you can hug him as long as you want." I can only see pain in mother's eyes. The image changes again.

"I know this," I said. "This is when I appeared and declared to the world that I was Cartil Gremory." The image changes to mother. I can hear my words and she then stands up. She starts crying.

"It's finally happened," mother says. She is smiling.

"Even though she was scared of me back then," I say. "She was excited that the truth came out."

"Your mother is strong," Lucifer says. The next image is of a young Hanalil. My eyes go wide again. This moment was after I failed to protect her the first time.

"I wonder who that boy was," she says to herself as she walks behind her parents. I can her blush. The next few images are of her dealing with the stupid crap her father put her through. It stops on the day before the party where I saved her again. "Why are you such a jerk father?" she runs into her room crying.

"I know what this was about," I say. They look at me. "Her father was trying to arrange a marriage for her back then. He quit pushing it when I came into her life but I have a feeling that was just for show." The next few images are of her being happy after our many dates.

"Isn't about time you start listening to me?" her father asks. "This little fling with that Cartil boy has gone on long enough. You need to dump him and marry this person I have arranged for you."

"I knew it," I say. "He is a selfish bastard."

"Shut up father," she says and I smile. "This is not a fling and I love him." He raises his hand but then walks off.

"Mental note," I say. "I need to kill him now." The next image is of a very happy Hanalil staring at the ring on her finger. She quickly hides it as her father walks into her room. They fight over the stupid arrange marriage again. After her father leaves she starts packing her things.

"So she ran away and moved in with you?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes," I say. "I had moved out of the main house by then and was living on my own. Her father always assumed she moved in with me but could not do anything. He had no way to prove it." the next few images were me reliving the hell of Hanalil being forced away from me. It stopped at her father yelling at her to get rid of the child she was pregnant with. She fought back and I smiled. The next few images were her telling Ri about me.

"One day we will reunite with him," she says. "Trust me little one." The image goes black before showing her watching the television with Ri in her lap. "This rating game is going to be intense." She smiles as she watches it. "That is your father's sister. She is a good woman." I see her eyes go wide when she sees me. She starts to cry when I reveal who I am to everyone.

"Mommy," Ri says. "Is that daddy?"

"Yes," she says. "The day we reunite with him is coming closer." She hugs Ri close and kisses her forehead. The next few images are her taunting her father. He admits defeat. "I win and you failed. Your pathetic agenda is over now father. I am returning to my husband now." Over the next few hours the waterfall showed me the struggle of every one of my wives before they met me.

"I never expected this kind of inner reflection," God says. I grab my chest as I am now being shown the after math of my "death". I watch as everyone of my wives break in different ways and I also she my mother break

"I understand now," I say. "I have been a complete idiot. I have been blinded for so long. I understand what I must now." I stand up and turn towards the exit. "Thank you." I walk out of the cave. "So it is night time now. I sure was in there for awhile."

"Do you get the answer you sought?" Bull asks as he walks up.

"I didn't get the one I wanted," I say. "I got the one I needed." I walk with him and sit down. I look at the campfire.

"That is always how the cave worked," he says. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I have something I need to find," I say. "I think I know where it is located." He places his hand on my shoulder. I look at him and nod. "I assume they are out watching the border." He nods. "I often wondered why you easily helped me but then I figured it out."

"We are kindred spirits," he says. "I knew who you were from the minute you appeared here."

"I have figured out who you are," I say. "I understand why your tribe has no name. You are the Great spirit that watches over all the Native Americans."

"Like I said kindred spirits," he says. I lay back and fall asleep.

**Part 6: Reveal**

**Rome, Temple of Bellona over looking a village, hours later**

I walk into the temple and look at the statue of Bellona. I sigh as I touch it. I take a deep breath. "Bellona where are you?" I ask. "Show your face." I fall to my knees and cry.

"What is it?" she says as she appears. I look at her and she is shocked. "I did not expect you here."

"Don't lie to me like that," I say. "You knew I was going to come here. I am worried about Cartil as much as you are."

"Why did you come to me then?" she asks.

"I need your help," I say. I stand up and walk over to her. She looks at me for a second then looks away.

"Why would you want my help?" she asks.

"Mother, please help me," I say and she looks at me shocked. "I took the name of Miki because I hated you and wanted to start over. Cartil has shown me that no matter what happened that you are still my mother and I love you. Please help me save my husband."

"What can I do?" she asks.

"Please send father to look after him," I say.

"I don't think Mars would want to help him," she says.

"Tell him it's a request from his daughter," I say. "Please mother convince father to help him. When you manage to do this give him this." I hand her a card. "That will allow him to go to the United States."

"I can't promise anything," she says. "I will try my best to talk him into it."

"Thank you," I say. I hug her tightly and smile. She holds me close. I step back and turn away.

"I love you my daughter," she says. "I am glad we can fix things between us now."

"As do I mother," I say and leave.

**Part 7: Iron**

**Heart of Earth, Hours later**

I watch as Lance checks out the vitals of Atlas. "Alright things are looking good Atlas," he says. "You may not go rest." Atlas nods and walks away. Lance turns to his computer and goes over his research. "001, we need to increase the armor of the Walkers."

"I will run tests to determine how much," she says.

"We also need to fix the Forged stability," he says. "I am thinking we may need to test new materials for them." I can hear Axis whining behind me and the sounds of Trihexa trying to comfort her. "How are the tests on the Breakers going?"

"They will not work under current conditions," she says. "The master will need to rework him."

"These constructs of his are a pain to deal with when he isn't here," he complains. "Is it true he destroyed his swords?"

"Yes," she says. "If I understood correctly he plans to re-forge them into 3 new swords that are far stronger."

"I hope he can find the answers he seeks," he says. Suddenly shadowy figures appear around us. "So the secret army finally shows itself."

"Phase 3 is close to happening," one says. "It is time we return to sleep until the master has need of us again. Lance and Lotus watch over the master please."

"We always will," he says. "Now go rest and I hope the next time we need you will be in the great future war." They disappear.

"Lance," I say. "What is the secret army?" He looks over at me.

"His first attempt at creating an army," he says. "They are the generation one constructs that are known as the Talons of Shadow. We call them a secret army but there is only like 20 of them."

"How did you meet Cartil?" I ask. He takes his glasses off and wipes off the lens.

"Finish running the simulations 001," he says. "He saved me. There is not much to the story. A group of people did not like what I was researching and they tried to have me killed. He was there investigation something else but saved me anyway. Afterwards we talked and he helped me with my research." He puts back on his glasses and smiles. "He is a good friend and mentor. He soldiers so much of a burden that I am happy to help try to make things easier for him."

"I think I understand now," I say. "Thank you for sharing."

"What about you?" he asks.

"There is not much to say," I say. "Bellona would talk about him a lot and how good of a swordsman he was. So I wanted to learn from him. He inspires people around him to want to do great things."

"Master has always been a unique one," Venos says as he slithers by. "With Issei's Kingship and Cartil's Inspire they will be a deadly combo on the battlefield when it comes to war. I look forward to seeing those to in action in the future war."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"All of Cartil's familiars live here," he says and disappears into the shadows.

"He is a very odd snake," Lance comments. "Well all of the familiars are odd. The owl just stares at things randomly. It's very strange."

"I want a familiar," I say.

"You will have to talk to Master Cartil about that one," he says. "I am sadly just a human so I don't really get anything cool. I am fine with it."

"Don't sell your self short," I say. "You will have something awesome one day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Twin Bond**

**Part 1: Mother bear**

Cartil's house Japan same time as the cave

I slide back from the punch from Hilda. I laugh and recover my footing. I focus my magic to my fist. I jump forward and punch at her. She counters with her own fist. We fist collide sending out a shockwave. "You are very good Hanalil," Hilda says. "You are far stronger than you appear."

"Thank you," I say. "I learned how to fight after the first time Cartil saved me. During the second time I pretended that I didn't know anything. To be honest I loved it when Cartil saved me."

"You are very sneaky," she says. I laugh. "I understand your point though. I think a lot of girls want to be saved heroically but some will never admit it." I focus my magic into my legs and then jump back. Once I land I charge at her and quickly change where I am attacking. I punch her and send her flying. She stands back up and brushes off the dust. "You are kind of scary."

"Looks can be deceiving," I say. "You know this very well." She nods.

"Amazing," we hear a voice say. We turn to see Sirzechs and Azazel.

"An Infuser and an enhancer for parents," Sirzechs says. "Little Ri will be a scary fighter when she grows up."

"As I suspected," Azazel says. "I would call her more of an Elemental Enhancer." I sigh. Hilda tilts her head confused. "I think we better let Hanalil explain it."

"I will call the rest of the girls and Yin," I say. I grab my phone and send them all a message to come down. After a few minutes they walk into the training room. Everyone sits down and look around.

"What's going on Hanalil," Yin asks. "Why are Sirzechs and Azazel here?"

"I wish he wasn't," I hear Katie complain.

"I don't know why they are here," I say. "I just know they spoiled my fun. My abilities are known as enhancements. I use the four main elements to enhance different parts of my body so I can fight."

"Sorry to interrupt," Sirzechs says. "May we see more?"

"I guess you can," I say. "Who would you like see me face then?" Sirzechs points to Catherine. She nods and walks forward. I ready my fists as she draws her sword. She dashes forward and I grab her sword with my hand. I punch her in the chest. She smiles and grabs my fist. I head butt her and she staggers back. She shakes it off and swings at me. I roll to her side and go for the leg sweep. She jumps up slams and spins around using her sword.

"Impressive," Sasha says.

"Not really," Trisa says. "Nothing exiting has happened."

"Don't be a brat Trisa," Kella says. "It's just the start; both are still looking to analyzing each other." I take a deep breath and get back into the ready. I pull a back to my side and focus my magic. I move my hand to my side but keep it as a fist. I continue to focus my magic. I place my other hand on my fist and smirk. Catherine nods. I move my hand and punch forward sending out a blast wave of magic. I quickly move to the side.

Catherine blocks the attack and her swords starts to consume the magic. I hit her in the side of the face and she staggers back. She looks at me and smiles. "Very nice," she says. "You are a lot slower than you normally are though."

"Blame Hilda," I say. "She decided to turn up the training today. I am sorer than I normally am." I smile and sit down. "I think I am done now. My body hurts too much now." She walks up and kneels down.

"It's good to know your limits," she says.

"Unlike our husband," Hilda comments.

"Well that is who he is," I say. "We may hate it but we still love him for it." Hilda walks over and hands me a bottle of water. I take it and take a sip.

"I hope my brother can find his way back to the light," Sirzechs comments. "So to speak that is." He sighs. "That research really did a number on him."

"That man was a bastard," Hilda comments. "With all the trouble he put Cartil through he deserved worse. I saw some of the notes, that man was a true monster." I stand up and place my hand on her shoulder. "The things he planned for Lilian makes my skin crawl. I am just glad that is all I read."

"Mommy," I hear from the stairs. We turn to see Ri come down holding a snow white owl.

"I am over here," I say. She runs over to me and smiles. She lifts up the owl.

"There is a message from daddy," she says smiling.

"Hello Hanalil," the owl says. "I am one of Cartil's familiars. I am here to reassure everyone that he loves and misses you all deeply. He is currently being helped by an old friend. It has helped and he has regained his senses. He is going to start looking into a cure for the virus that affects him."

"Its good he is returning to normal," Trisa comments. "I hope he comes back soon."

"The downside is he will be in a weakened state," the owl continues. "In order to keep his sanity, he will not be using his remaining abilities." The owl turns to Sirzechs. "He wishes you contact the others and get permission to send protection to the United States." He nods. The owl then looks over to Katie. "He needs something called the Chamber." Katie shakes her head.

"I can't let him use that," she says.

"What did you do to the portable lab?" I ask.

"I did nothing," she says.

"I bet she turned into a sex dungeon," Kella comments. Katie turns away. I sigh and place my hand on my face.

"Don't give me that Hanalil," she says. "You have no room to judge me." I remove my hand and glare at her.

"Ladies please calm down," Sirzechs says. "We need to focus on Cartil. You all must be ready to help him if he needs it." We all nod. Suddenly a circle appears in front of us all. An image of Grayfia appears with Issei behind her. He has the look of something bad has happened.

"What is going on Grayfia?" I ask.

"We have a problem," she says. "I need all of you to report to the Gremory household now. Rias is in danger." We all look at each other.

Part 2: Suffering

Gremory Household hours later

We are all outside of Rias's room. We have told she has contracted some illness that has the doctors stumped. We can hear Rias whimpering in her sleep. Akeno and Asia are trying to keep Issei together. We then hear the scream of pain of pain come from the room. "Issei maybe you should wait somewhere else," I suggest. "I know you want to be by her side but its best if you take a break." He shakes his head. "Akeno, please take Issei." She nods and they drag him off. We turn to the door of the room.

"I wonder what could cause a drastic change," Azazel comments.

"She was fine a few hours ago," Grayfia says.

"Something this drastic it must be very bad," Lilian says.

"Was she really?" I ask. "No one recover that fast emotionally. We know she was a wreck then she was fine now she was not. She watched her twin brother nearly bring the world to its knees and was told if she got in the way she would die. She was probably heartbroken. The twin bond is still very mysterious to all. So I do not believe she was ever fine, she probably masked the pain."

"Right you are," I hear a voice says.

"Mother," Sirzechs says. "I assume they still don't know anything." She nods and then looks at the door. Another scream comes from the room. I notice Lilian flinch this time.

"Lilian maybe you should go take a break now," I says. She shakes her head. "As you wish but just be careful of your limits."

"What is the virus Cartil has is somehow affecting Rias?" Miki asks. We all look at her. "If my theory is correct we need Cartil here quickly. Hanalil you will need to call him." I sigh and grab my phone. I call my husbands number and I hope he turned his phone on.

"Hanalil, what is it?" he says.

"Thank goodness you had your phone on," I say.

"I had to call Lotus and Lance," he says. "What is going on? You would only try to reach me if it was an emergency."

"It's about Rias," I say.

Part 2.5 Installation 002 a few minutes before

"So Cartil called," Lance says. "We need to get Atlas, Axis and Venos ready to move out. Cartil will need them soon." I jump down from the platform and sigh.

"So he expects them to come after him them?" I ask.

"Looks like it," he says. "He is probably hoping those 3 will stall them long enough."

"I hope so," I say. "We can't lose him."

Part 3: War

United States, minutes later

"I understand," I say. "I will be there soon." I hang up the phone and drop my arm. "Damn it all. I never thought it would affect her." I turn to Bull. "I have to go now. My sister needs me."

"I understand do what you must," he says. He holds out his hand. I shake his hand.

"Thank you for everything," I say. "I don't deserve this kindness but I am grateful." I grab my stuff and wave goodbye to the tribe. After I have reached a far enough distance I begin to preparations to teleport.

"Going somewhere Cartil?" I hear someone say. I look behind me and see Set. "I think its time to remove you from the game." I look around and I see that I am surrounded. I sigh. I grab my cloak and pull it off. I throw into the air and charge forward. I punch Set in the stomach and he goes flying back.

"I will not go down easy," I say. I spin around and block Anubis's attack. He smiles and I get hit in the back. I blink away from them.

"How long can you keep this up though?" Set says as he walks back up. "We have you out numbered." I laugh.

"You just made it all the more fun," I say. "I get to take out your whole force in one go. Even if I lose here, you have just showed the world your whole force. They will come for you all. I have won no matter what happens here." I blink behind Set and place my hand on his back. "I will still try to take out as many as I can first." He tries to move but cant. I smirk. "Like my new spell?" I pull my hand back as it ignites with the power of destruction. I smile as I punch him in the back and set him flying. I quickly jump back to dodge the attacks from the other gods. I punch the ground sending chunks of the ground into the air to block some of the attacks like a shield.

"You are too foolish Cartil," Anubis says. "There is no way you can win. Just give up and die like the pathetic fool you are." I blink away from the sight and towards the closet forest. I hide behind a tree and watch them.

"I can't win like this," I say to myself. "I need to find something I can use." I open the computer on my arm and scroll through my options. "So many forms I can't use and I can't even use Runix like this. In my weakened state its power would rebound on me. Looks like I have no choice, I either fight like this or unlock King protocol." I take a deep breath and summon a sword to my aid.

"Where are you hiding?" Anubis asks. "This forest can only help you so much. We should probably destroy it. Prepare to destroy the forest." I close my eyes and sigh.

"This will be a risk," I say and take deep breath. "Activate King Protocol."Crimson light shines through the whole forest and a beam shoots into the air.

"What is this?" Anubis asks. "You should not have access to any of your forms. What have you done?" All the gods cover their eyes. I start laughing as I walk out of the forest and into the clearing. My sword is on my back now.

"I always have a back up plan," I say. "This is less of a form and more of a glimpse at the potential of my true form. It's just the first seal unlocked." I pull my guns out of the holsters and begin firing at them.

Part 3.5: Team AxA HQ in Lilith around the same time

"That is grave news," Michael says. "I hope Cartil can return soon to help Rias."

"I agree with Michael," Hera says. "I am sure he will figure out a way to save her. I have told everyone here what you told me. Some of them understand and some will always hold a grudge. It's the way things are."

"At least he has shown us we are not prepared for that level of destruction," Odin says. "We will have time to prepare better before this future war comes."

"What we need to focus on is the Gods of Chaos now or whatever," Azazel says. "They will make their move soon now that Cartil is weak. With the power ups Zenos gave them I don't think any of us could beat them."

"They already have," Miki says as she rushes in.

"Daughter," Bellona says and stands up. "What is going on?"

"I have just gotten word from Lotus," she says. "They are attacking Cartil as we speak." Everyone gasps and looks around. "Lotus also has informed me that the back up he asked for won't be ready in time." She looks at Bellona. "Mom, how far away is dad?"

"I don't know," she says and looks away. Miki falls to her knees and starts crying.

"Yin," Sirzechs says. "Is there a way you can help?"

"No," I say. "The only one with permission is Cartil. You will have to go through his connections to send help but I don't think we could in time."

"What will have to Rias?" Michael asks.

"Most likely she will die with Cartil," I say. "We must do something or we will lose too much." Suddenly the alarm goes off. We all look around. Miki gets up and runs to the panel.

"What is the King Protocol?" she asks. I look at Vali and he nods before leaving.

"Miki summon the other girls," I say. She looks confused but nods. She runs out of the room. I punch the wall. "Damn it Cartil, why couldn't you rely on us more? To have activated that so soon, you are so stupid." Miki comes back with the rest of Cartil's wives.

"What is going on?" Hanalil asks.

"Cartil has activated the King Protocol," I say. She covers her mouth in shock and her eyes start to water. Hilda punches the wall. Lilian falls to ground and starts crying. They rest of the girls are in different states of disarray.

"That damned fool," Katie yells. "In his state that thing will destroy him long before they do."

"What is the big deal?" Miki asks.

"I see he didn't tell you yet," Sirzechs says. "The King Protocol is also known as Cartil's true form. At least that is what he told us but he also told us that he can never use that form to do the strain it puts on his body. The amount of power that it contains is only barely below Great Red and Ophis."

"So he is going to die?" Miki asks horrified.

"He will either die or massively shorten his life span," I say. "Without his forms he may see it as a risk worth taking. He can fix the life span issue. He has before."

"No need to worry," a female voice says. "Hello everyone I am 001, Cartil has only released the first seal."

"Wait he is multiple seals on that?" I ask.

"He never told you?" 001 asks. "That is problematic."

"Even if it's only a small amount of that power," I say. "In that weakened state it could still kill him." The screen flickers on and Lotus is shown.

"So what is taking so long?" she asks. "We need to get moving and help him. Break some rules for once and save him."

"It's not that simple," Azazel says. "We need to get permission to set foot on there."

"Good Grief," she says. She presses a button on the screen and another screen turns on. A male Native American appears on the other screen. "Everyone this is Bull. He is Cartil's friend and he will be the one you need to ask."

"Hello Cartil's family and friends," he says. "For Cartil's sake I think you need to ignore ceremony and just come. I will deal with the issues afterwards. A small force should be just fine."

"Thank you," Hanalil says.

"You are welcome," he says. "I assume you must be Hanalil." She nods. "He spoke highly of you the first time we met. He always regretted not doing anything but I am glad he has you again." She smiles. "I hope you all can make it in time. I can hear the battle and it does not sound like its going well."

"001, prepare the device," Lotus says. "Who is all going?"

"I am," Hanalil says.

"I will go with you," Bellona says.

"I am coming as well," Hilda and Lilian say at the same time.

"I will keep everyone else in check," Nivana says. "I think you 4 will be enough."

"It will be a moment for it to charge," 001 says. "I am sorry."

Part 4: War continues

United States minutes later

I stand above one of the gods and continue to fire my guns. "Just stay down damn it," I yell and jump back. I look around to watch them. They are not moving to attack. They seem to be waiting for something.

"Without the god slayer you will not win this," Set says. He walks up to me and laughs. "Look how far you have fallen little one. You were once a great threat to us all and our plans. You may have ruined the titan plan but we have many more." I place my gun to his head and smile. "What is that going to do?"

"Nothing," I say. I place one the guns in the holster. I grab his throat and lift him up. "You will never win this. I will make sure you know what fear is like. You will not get in the way of me helping my sister anymore." Ghostly skeletal hands start to spread out from my hand around his throat. "Taste the pain and suffering from the souls of damned."

"What is this?" Set demands. "What are you doing? How do you have this power?"

"Did you forget already?" I ask. "I killed Hades and took his powers. I may be weak but I still have tricks up my sleeve." A Minotaur forms behind him. I let go of Set's neck and the Minotaur grabs it in my place. "I really like these powers over death. They are kind of fun. For the record this is the great Minotaur from the labyrinth. He will hold you while I am busy dealing with the rest of your useless allies." I turn and walk away from him.

"This changes nothing," Anubis says. "You will still die here. It doesn't matter how many you take down before you die. The rest will continue the plan. You have already lost." I smirk and blink close to him. He raises his staff. "If that is how you want to play it." He comes down with his staff. I knock it away from me while in motion I spin around to kick him in the head. He staggers back. I jump back and combine both of the guns into one. I quickly summon a sword to block an attack from another god.

"Anubis, do not take these risks," the female god says. "We can't lose both you and Set." I smirk and toss my gun into the air. I grab her neck and start laughing.

"You fool," Anubis says. "You played right into his hands." More ghostly skeletal hands spread from my hand and choke her. Shadows begin to spread out from the hands and cover her whole body. She is trying to struggle.

"Thank you for the snack," I say. She starts screaming as pain starts being inflicted on her body as she begins to be consumed. "Forgive me but I would like to correct myself. I will not kill you all. I will consume you all." I throw away her husk of a body. I laugh. "Who is next to die?" I look around as the look at each other.

"What are you cowards doing?" Anubis yells. "Kill him now. If you don't want to die then kill him first." His allies are still hesitating. "He is weak you idiots. If you attack at once you will win." I reach up and catch my gun. I turn and fire at a random god. He staggers back and holds his wound.

"Since you all are all scared," I say. "I will give you a helping hand. The longer you drag this fight out the better chance you have winning against me." They look at each other again to figure out if I am tricking them or not. I sigh. "I guess Indra was right. All the gods are weak and pathetic coward. I guess I will end you all quickly then." I raise my hand into the air and 5 golden disks appear. They start flying around me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "In the name of the sun be consumed and die by my hands." The disks start shooting beams of light like a laser as they continue to spin around me.

"What is this?" Anubis says. I can hear him and the other trying to dodge the beams. I open my eyes and nod to the Minotaur. It drops Set and returns to the realm of the dead. I drop my arm and the beams stop.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Set says.

"I really don't care about your opinion," I say. "I am closer to winning not that I have another gods powers."

"I will admit you seemed to have mastered Hades and Ra's powers," Set says. "I did not expect you to use them."

"You have seen anything yet," I say. I look around and smirk. "I sense you Pluto. I think its time I take what is belongs to me."

"What are you even talking about?" He says as he shows himself.

"I knew you would side with them," I say. "It's a shame you won't have much screen time." I drop my weapons and blink to him. I grab his neck and laugh.

"You won't take me easily," He says and tries to struggle. Chains of light appear and wrap around him. I flinch a little from pain. "What are these?"

"Your restraints," I say. I lean in close to his ear. "I hope you enjoy it. I know some people are into that kind of thing." A ghostly skeleton hand appears and covers his mouth. I can hear his muffled scream as I begin to consume him. "I will enjoy using more undead soldiers. I always loved the stories of the Spartans." I throw him away. "Well I guess you get to live but you won't have any of your god powers. Sad for you Pluto but you are a mortal now." I take a deep breath.

"He did it again," I hear one of them say. "Why are we still fighting?"

"Do you really think I would let you escape at this point?" I ask. "You will all stay here and die." I raise my hands into the air and start trying to summon a horde of undead. I suddenly drop to my knees and cough up blood. "Crap the timer is up. That was a lot shorter than I thought. Was it because I used that spell twice?"

"Get him now," Anubis yells. I struggle to stand up.

"Not like this," I say. "I can't die here. I need to save my sister. I don't want to die like this." I drop my head. In a split second they went from attacking to being blasted away.

"Everything will be okay," I hear a voice say. I look up.

"Mars, is that you?" I ask.

"Of course," he says. "I am glad I listened to Bellona and my daughter. You look in bad shape." I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blood Eclipse**

**Part 1: Breaking**

United States a few seconds after Mars arrived

Mars hands me a phoenix tear. I take it and splash it on myself. I stand up and take another deep breath. "Thank you," I say. "I am sorry."

"Things are tough," he says. "We can deal with that later." I nod. I summon a spear to my hand and hold it out to him.

"I am not much of a spear user," I say. "Consider it an upgraded replacement of the one I took." He takes it from me and nods. "Activate King Protocol level 1." Crimson light radiates from me as strength returns to me. I summon my gun and sword back to my hands.

"What is kind protocol?" he asks.

"Pretty much its power of my true form that was sealed," I say. "There is a 7 seals but I am only undoing the first one temporally. Sadly though in my current state it only boosts my stats and lets me use some abilities that are locked behind my corrupted forms. If things go as I plan my true form will no longer exist."

"What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Spoilers," I say. I charge forward and swing at Set. He blocks with his staff. I place my gun on his chest and fire. We both slide back and I smirk. The disks blast him in the back before returning to my side. I look over to see Mars fighting a few gods. Anubis comes to Set's aid and helps him up. "Looks like I get all the fun." I holster my gun and return my sword. I cross my wrists and focus magic on the ground.

"What is he doing?" I hear one of the gods say.

"I sense Norse magic," Set says. "He is summoning something strong." A large magic circle appears and I step into it. I hear the battle pause, so I assume they are looking at me.

"Its time to use it," I say. "Since I can't use Runix then I will use the gift from Odin." I walk to the middle of the circle as smoke pours out from the circle and starts to block their view. "Thank you Odin." I grab a handle and swing away smoke. I turn back to Set and Anubis. "Welcome to the stage Byrrnhilda."

"That sword is massive," Mars comments. "It's almost as tall as you are." I swing the sword at Set and Anubis. Lightning shots out from the blade towards them and they dodge it.

"It's surprisingly light," I say. "I think I will like this sword. Now to finish what they started." I dash forward and swing at Set. Anubis blocks for him and Set counter attacks. Lightning shots from the blade and forces Set to stop his attack. "I think I understand how this works. The strength of the lightning is based on the momentum of the swing." I jump back and the disks shoot beams at them. They move out of the way.

"Not going to use your trick now?" Set asks.

"I only use my blink when I am out number," I say. "I use it as an equalizer. Since Mars is here I don't need it that much. I would be more worried about other things if I were you."

"What do you mean by that?" Anubis asks. I laugh as another god starts screaming in pain.

"I don't need to be in physical contact to have a snack," I say. I charge forward and grab Set's neck. I block Anubis's attack. I glance at Anubis and the disks shot beams at him forcing him to jump away. "Don't worry; I plan to save you both for last. I must thank you though for freeing the titans. It was much easier to get their powers that way. I will enjoy using them to protect the world you sought to destroy. Pathetic power hungry gods who think they know what is best for the world. You would have failed against the other world. Issei and I will be the ones to protect this world from the coming tide. You are nothing but a stepping stone. Maybe when you have learned your lesion in death then I will think about bring you back."

I slam Set into the ground stab the sword into his chest. I turn to Anubis and charge forward. I swing my fist at him and he blocks. They power of my punch breaks his staff and he slides back. He fires some magic at me and I flip backwards to dodge them.

"Why can't I move this sword from my chest?" Set asks.

"Because it only works for me," I say as a shoot a beam of destruction at Anubis. He jumps out of the way. "I will deal with you in a minute don't worry. I will kill Anubis first." I jump into to the air and come down with my fist. He jumps out of the way and my fist hits the ground forming a small crater. I quickly dash towards and grab his arm. I swing him into a tree. I take a deep breath.

"Anubis, just focus on dodging and defense," Set says. "His kind protocol has a timer just make him waste it then strike when he is weak." I glance at Mars who is holding his own. I jump back and disappear from sight. I activate a spell and hold it to my chest.

"Just in case I go stupid," I say to myself. "The timer will be over soon and I won't be able to use it again for awhile. I need a plan B to end this quickly."

"Where are you hiding this time?" Anubis asks. I take a deep breath and my place my hand on the ground. A giant magic circle appears under him.

"GET OUT OF THERE," Set yells. "You are done for if he uses that."

"I will be fine," Anubis says. Holy magic changes wrap around him and restrain him. A second magic circle appears above him. I step out and watch him struggle.

"Crimson God's Judgement," I say. Crimson light shots out from both circles towards each other. Anubis is quickly engulfed in crimson light. I hear him start screaming. I fall to my knees. "Well there goes the timer." The light fades away and I see Anubis still standing. His body is steaming. "It was never going to kill him. I just needed to weaken him." I look over and Set is standing. "Of course, I don't have the power to keep the Byrrnhilda here." Set walks over to Anubis to check on his condition. "I guess this is it. I am sorry."

"Is there really it?" I hear a young Rias's voice. "Is this how you chose you die? Do you really want me to die? What about our promise? Please save me brother. I am scared and need you."

"Forgive me sister," I say. "I have a promise to fulfill. I will not die here. I don't care if it kills me I am saving my sister first." I stand up and crimson light begins to shine from. "I am the Crimson Devil who inherited the powers of God. I am the last wish of the Devil kings of old. I am slayer of the titans. I cross into the realm in of Infinite and Dreams. I hold the powers of life and death. I will save my sister." Crimson light shoots out across the whole battle. "Crimson God King."

Part 1.5: Installation 001 around the same time

"I dont know what is talking so long," Lotus says. "It should have been fully charged by now. Lance, check the system."

"Mars is there," Bellona says. "He says that Cartil has taken down 3 gods including Pluto. It seems like the king protocol is helping."

"It's dangerous though," Hanalil says. "Even then I don't think it would give him that much of an edge against that many gods."

"You are correct," 001 says. "He is mixing the powers of Hades and a spell of his own creation to consume the powers of the other gods. He has limited uses on it. It seems to be also stabilizing his life force some. He may have planned this."

"He always plans things," Miki says. "I am envious of the bond his shares with everyone. I sometimes feel like he only married me because he couldn't have my mother." She sighs and looks down.

"Don't say that," Bellona says. "He loves you for you, not because you are my daughter. I can see it when he talks about you when he is around me."

"He may not show it sometimes but he loves all of his wives," Hanalil says. "He wants us to have a future with him so that is why he works hard. I can see it when he plays with Ri. It pains him that he missed out on so much with her. He fights and takes risks so we can all spend time with him for a long time. Even though we hate his close calls, we all understand the need."

"It's true," Lotus says. "But I still say we should not have to rely on Issei, Vali, and Him so much. We should all strive to help them and not be a burden in the upcoming future war."

"Well said," Hanalil says. The alarm begins to blare.

"What is going?" Lotus asks.

"Crimson God King's power detected," 001 says.

"That form is corrupted," Lotus says. "How is he using it? He should not able to use that form. Also why is using that form anyway? It will kill him for sure. Lance, why is it still not working? We need to get the girls down there fast."

"Cartil is blocking it," he says. "I don't know how but his power is blocking it."

"Can we get eyes on the battle?" Lotus asks.

"No," 001 says. "My sister station there has not been reawakened yet so we can not."

Part 2: Breaking II

United States a few minutes later

I flip back on to my feet and look around. I am back to back with Mars. "I thought you couldn't use that form," he says.

"Technically I cant," I say. "I went around the corruption that prevented it but changing the original chant. I also have no idea how long I can sustain this form so lets make this fast." I charge forward slamming into the gods and take off into the air. The 5 disks have formed into 1 large one. It fires below me at the gods I went through. I turn my sights on set and slam into him. We crash into a few trees. I stop and he continues to go flying. I spin around and charge forward. I punch a god trying to hit Mars in the back.

"Come on you full," Anubis says. "Kill them. Cartil's form is not even at its full strength. Stop messing around." He charges at me firing spells at me. I dodge them. He swings at me with his staff and I grab it. I head butt him and he staggers back. I quickly punch him in the stomach. He falls to his knees and I slam his head into the ground. I turn my focus to Set. I charge forward at him. Our fists collide and send out a shock wave. I smile.

"Not holding back now?" I ask. "Good this will make your defeat much sweeter." I drop down and leg sweep. He jumps back. I stand up and point a finger at him. A beam of destruction shoots out and hits him in the shoulder. He fires a blast over magic at me. I hold out my hand to stop it and disk move in front of my hand. The disk takes the hit. I grab the disk and return it back to where I summoned it from. Anubis walks over to Set.

"What is the plan now?" he asks. "He may not be at full strength but he still trouble."

"Its more of his speed," Set says. "His attacks don't have the impact they should. It's only his speed that is trouble. Soon he will go through all his stamina."

"Who will run out first is the question," Anubis says. I take a deep breath.

"I pray this works," I say to myself. "Its time I end this now. No more stalling. Mars, can you get them to gather near these to? Also can you hold them?"

"I will try," He says and continues to fight. I close my eyes and focus my energy.

"He is going try to summon Trihexa," Set says. "Kill him now." I open my eyes and quickly jump back.

"I will take you all on then," I say. I block a grab a punch and swing the god into another god. I fire a wave of destruction forward. I have been forced to go on the defensive. I continue to block or dodge attacks. "I need to force them back." I close my eyes and start to focus on charging my energy again. I will only use my senses for defense as I focus. I can hear Set barking orders in the distance but I need to focus. I jump back and take another deep breath. Crimson light begins to emit from me. I hear the gods charge towards me. I wait until they get as close as possible. I open my eyes and large blast wave erupts from my body.

"What the hell was that?" Mars asks after he stops. I fall into a kneeling position and look down. "Cartil, I only brought the one phoenix tear so I hope you can pull out another miracle." I look around as the smoke clears. The gods are slowly climbing to their feet. I winch in pain as my body begins to steam and smoke.

"That was the last one," I say. "I am full out of everything now. It was a good try. I can't even move. Forgive me sister. I failed you and broke my promise. It seems like I fail at keep my promise. I am a failure as a father, husband, and a father." I see the gods launch their attacks at me and I drop my head. I hear the explosive impact and then silence.

"Are you ready for this to be end?" Mars asks. I look up and see blood running down his body.

"MARS!" I yell. I stand up and catch him in my arms as he falls. "Why would you do this?"

"Despite everything you are still a friend," he says. "We roman gods have emotions too you know we are not all super fight crazy. Please take care of Bellona and my daughter."

"No," I say. "You are going to live and be happy like you deserve. Bellona needs you. I did not spend all that time trying to fix your relationship for you to die." He looks away and his body goes limp. "Don't do this to me Mars. You need to live." I break down into tears. Rage suddenly fills me.

"Set look at the moon," a god says. "It's turning blood red and its getting darker." Black fog and smoke begin to roll from my body. I set Mars on the ground and turn my attention to the gods. I start laughing.

"You have done it now," I say. "The eclipse has begun."

Part 2.5: Installation 001, a few minutes before

"Why is nothing working to over ride this?" Lotus asks as she is pacing. "My master can't die today. He has so much more to do. We need to help him now."

"I can only do so much," Lance says. "Cartil spent years creating this program. I can't just override it so easy. 001 can you link with 002 in hopes it might.

"I will try," 001 says. "Even with my sister's help it still will take time."

"How is the fight going?" Lilian asks.

"It's still a stalemate," 001 says.

"Even in that form it's still not enough," Hilda says. "That power should give him the edge. This doesn't make sense."

"He must be in far worse shape than we thought," I say.

"This could be problematic," 001 says.

"What is going on?" I ask. The alarm goes off again. "What did he do this time?"

"The eclipse mode has been activated," 001 says.

"Why would he activate that form after what it did last time?" Lotus asks.

"I am sensing little to no life signs for Mars," 001 says. I quickly run over to Bellona and hold her. She begins to cry. Lilian and Hilda move to comfort Miki.

Part 3: Wrath of Death

United States, minutes later

"We really should not have pissed him off," a god says. I circle around them in the black fog. I can sense where they all are. I move past one and she swings in a panic. I laugh as I grab her and she screams.

"You really should have not brought these lesser gods with you," I say. "These pathetic demigods who managed to barely reach the level of god. How sad your recruits are." I grab another one as he screams in pain. I move through the fog and continue to consume them. "The fact you still standing in this fog is impressive though."

"You still trick won't harm us," Set says. "We are gods that deal with death and stuff like that all the time." I laugh and get behind him.

"My fog doesn't attack you," I say. "It slowly clouds your senses then makes you experience delusions of fear. You will be made to fear long enough." He swings at me but I move out of the way. I move to edges of the fog and circle around everyone again. I hear screaming and smile. "I think its time to quit playing with my food now." Ghostly skeletal hands rise from the ground and slowly crawl all around them. After while the screaming stops and I move away. I return to Mars and smoke disappears. "I will save you my friend." The black disappears and I begin to glow golden white.

I place my hand on his chest and his wounds begin to heal. I place him back on the ground. "Cartil," I hear Hanalil say. I turn to see her along with Hilda, Lilian, Miki, Lotus, and Bellona. "What is this form?" she stops. "001 says the eclipse mode was activated."

"There are 2 kinds of eclipses," Lotus says. "This must be the other one. If the other one was destruction and death then this one must be life. He must have switched after the fight." I look down at Mars and then disappear.

I wake up an unknown amount of time later. I sit up and feel something on my hand. I look over and see sister holding my hand. She is sleeping peacefully. I place my hand on her face and smile. "Sis, I will save you," I say quietly. I look around. "How did I get here anyway? I only remember fighting the gods of chaos." I stand up and walk over to the window. I look around. "This is the Gremory Household. If I am here then I guess I won." I heard a knock on the door before it opens.

"You are awake," I hear Grayfia. "I will inform the others. It's good to see you again." She leaves and I sigh. I walk over to my coat and grab a device from the pocket. I press a button and it scans me. After a few seconds it comes back with 100 percent.

"I thought so," I say to myself. "I understand now." I hear the door open up. I hear crying but I am frozen. I feel arms wrap around me. "Mother, I am sorry. I betrayed you again."

"Don't please," she says. "As long as you are back to normal I don't care."

"How is Rias?" I ask.

"Her screaming and whimpering stopped right as you got here," Grayfia says. "Issei has stopped freaking out now."

"How did I get here?" I ask.

"You came here on your own," Grayfia says. "Do you not remember?"

"I don't," I say. "Can we all meet in the dinning room? I have something that needs to be discussed."

"I will make arrangements," Grayfia says.

"And another thing Grayfia," I say. "Don't show up as maid Grayfia. Mother, you can let go now." She lets go and I turn around. "I have to go away for a while. I will explain soon." I grab my coat and walk around her. "I love you mother. Hey sister wake up Akeno is trying to seduce Issei." Sister wakes up and sits up.

"How dare her while I am sleeping," she says. "Wait a minute."

"I lied," I say. "Get cleaned up and meet us in the dinning room." I walk out of the room and head to the main hall. "001 is that form still protected?"

"Yes," 001 says. "It seems your seal has protected it and remains unbroken. I believe that was a smart move."

"I have all their powers now?" I ask.

"Correct," she says. "They are also the only thing keep you alive right now." I arrive at the dinning room door and stop. I hear talking on the other side between brother and father. I take a deep breath and walk in. I chuckle seeing the room.

"I see dad still loves to remodel," I comment as I sit down. "Are you that bored father?"

"Well you can blame Issei and yourself for the need for this large of dinning room," he says.

"I admit defeat," I say. "You choice of colors on the other hand leave something to be desired. You always choose boring colors."

"Not everyone has your taste," he says. "So what is your plan now?"

"You will learn soon," I say. "Hopefully everyone gets here soon." A maid walks up and places a drink in front of me. "Thank you." I take a sip and stare at brother.

"What?" he says.

"Nothing," I say. "I just enjoy messing with you. I bet your nomination of me is now void."

"Why are you bringing that up now?" he asks.

"Well I did tell you it wasn't going to happen," I say. "It is a shame it had to go the way it did." Everyone walks in just then and takes there seats. Hanalil reaches over and takes my hand. "First off, how did I get here?"

"You came here on your own as I said," Grayfia says. "When Rias's was quiet for a long time we walked in to the room and saw that you were hold her. You also fell asleep."

"Well the last thing I remember was Mars getting hurt," I say. "Everything past that is an unknown."

"When we showed up to help the battle was over," Hanalil says. "The gods of chaos were gone. You were standing above Mars in a form we never saw before. Lotus and 001 believe it was the other side of the eclipse form."

"Well that explains it then," I say. "Anyway to the business at hand, I am dying. During my attempts to gain massive power boosts I ended up creating a virus that has completely taken that power away and now my life is on the line." I wait and watch everyone reactions.

"But with your true form," brother says. "Wouldn't that be enough?"

"You really don't get it," I say. "That form would bring ruin to world. You want to know the truth about that form? It entire purpose is to remake this world if fails to uphold its value. I would kill anyone and anything without a second thought to restart this world. Its purpose is to glass the planet. Do you get it now?"

"It's alright calm down," mother says. "I understand."

"At least someone does," I say. "So here is the deal. I have to go away for a long time so I can find a way to defeat this virus. Sister should be fine from now on. I will make preparations before I go. The hardest part will telling Ri. It seems I will be breaking a promise."


End file.
